Użytkownik:DreamKiller1
DK1.ogg center|680px ---- Użytkownik: Cheshire Smile ♥ Wiek: 15 lat ''' Status: '''Aktywny ---- Obecność na wikii ( nie dotyczy wszelkiego rodzaju świąt itp ): Poniedziałek-Piątek: 18:00 - 22:00 Weekend: 09:00 - 23:00 left|300px ---- ...Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown Nowhere to go but down Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found No other way but down (Down, down, down) (Down, down, down) Say your farewell too what's real Like the pain that you feel Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead) Blood on the Dance Floor - Where's My Wonderland '' right Eat me or drink me Seeing is believing Wonderland, baby, It's all in your head... ---- '''Moje postacie ↵ Moje fikcje ↵ '''''Kilka informacji na mój temat: *Czasem... **Jestem rozmowny a czasem wolę milczeć... **Zachowuje się normalnie a czasem mi odwala... **Jestem koleżeński a czasem mogę cię odesłać z kwitkiem... **Lubię się droczyć... **Po prostu jestem sobą. *Moim ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym jest Rock '''i jego wiele odmian. Czasami słucham '''Rapu '''lub '''Dubstepu. Nie toleruję, wręcz nienawidzę muzyki Pop/Electro/Disco Polo. *Uwielbiam pogrywać w gierki. *Jestem kibicem Blaugrany. - Barça per sobre de tot! ♥ *'Barcelona '''mistrzem Hiszpanii! ♥ '' ---- Fikcje użytkowników, które obserwuje: *'Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland '''by 'Claudy.' ↵ *'Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie' by 'AikkoxD' ↵ 'Fikcje "offline" w których brałem/biorę udział:' *'Totalna Porażka: Podróż Dookoła Świata (sezon 4) - 12th jako '''Alex. *'Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani '(sezon 5) - 2nd jako Drake. *'Total Drama: Locked Terror '(spin-off) - 5th jako Piers. *'Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '(sezon 6) - ekipa jako Drake. ---- Ulubione z Totalnej Porażki: #= |-| Postacie= 54. Sugar 53. Beth 52. Amy right 51. Staci 50. Rodney 49. Leonard 48. Sadie 47. B 46. Cameron 45. Sky 44. Bridgette 43. Geoff 42. Anna Maria 41. Max 40. Scarlett 39. Beardo 38. Eva 37. Blaineley 36. Jasmine 35. Dave 34. Cody 33. Mike 32. Katie 31. Leshawna right 30. Topher 29. Ezekiel 28. Justin 27. Zoey 26. Tyler 25. Sam 24. Samey 23. Trent 22. Brick 21. Gwen 20. Chris McLean 19. Jo 18. Dakota 17. Scott 16. DJ 15. Harold 14. Sierra 13. Ella 12. Lindsay 11. Noah 10. Chef Hatchet 09. Izzy 08. Heather right 07. Owen 06. Shawn 05. Dawn 04. Lightning 03. Courtney 02. Alejandro 01. Duncan |-| Sezony= right 06. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd 05. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew 04. Plan Totalnej Porażki 03. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy 02. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki 01. Totalna Porażka w Trasie |-| Piosenki= 30. Trzyma ją słup 29. Siostrzyczki 28. Zbudź się 27. Komu pomożecie? 26. Nim umrze się 25. Tak przykro right 24. Jej imię to nie Blaineley 23. Płyniemy tam 22. Czego tu nie da kochać się 21. Blainestyczna 20. Kocham Paryż 19. Na miłość czas 18. Leć z nami już 17. Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! 16. Eine Kleine 15. Versus 14. W hawajskim stylu 13. Kradnie chłopców 12. Morska szanta 11. Wiem, o czym ty myślisz 10. Boski urok masz right 09. Twarz Gwen 08. O, Izzy 07. W Londynie 06. Owce trzeba strzyc 05. Lekcja chińskiego 04. Musi się udać 03. Kondor 02. Cygański rap 01. Tak ta gra się zakończy |-| Drużyny= 13. Pływające Łososie 12. Bohaterskie Chomiki 11. Zabójcze Makiety 10. Skołowane Misie 09. Drużyna Zwycięzców 08. Zmutowane Larwy 400px|right 07. Wrzeszczące Susły 06. Trzeszczące Żarówy 05. Zabójcze Okonie 04. Toksyczne Szczury 03. Drużyna Amazonek 02. Nikczemne Sępy 01. Drużyna Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo Słodki Piłka Nożna: #= |-| Piłkarze= Bramkarze: #Claudio Bravo (FC Barcelona) ~ Chile #Tim Howard (Everton) ~ Stany Zjednoczone #Wojciech Szczęsny (Arsenal) ~ Polska #David de Gea (Manchester United) ~ Hiszpania #Keylor Navas (Real Madrid) ~ Kostaryka Prawi Obrońcy: #Danilo (FC Porto) ~ Brazylia #Dani Alves (FC Barcelona) ~ Brazylia #Serge Aurier (PSG) ~ Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej #Łukasz Piszczek (Borussia Dortmund) ~ Polska #Héctor Bellerín (Arsenal) ~ Hiszpania Lewi Obrońcy: #David Alaba (Bayern Monachium) ~ Austria #Jordi Alba (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Marcelo (Real Madrid) ~ Brazylia #Alex Sandro (FC Porto) ~ Brazylia #Kieran Gibbs (Arsenal) ~ Anglia Środkowi Obrońcy: #Marc Bartra (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Gerard Piqué (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Thiago Silva (PSG) ~ Brazylia #Raphaël Varane (Real Madrid) ~ Francja #Aymeric Laporte (Athletic Bilbao) ~ Francja Defensywni Pomocnicy: #Sergio Busquets (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Javier Mascherano (FC Barcelona) ~ Argentyna #Grzegorz Krychowiak (Sevilla) ~ Polska #Philipp Lahm (Bayern Monachium) ~ Niemcy #Xabi Alonso (Bayern Monachium) ~ Hiszpania Środkowi Pomocnicy: #Xavi (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Iniesta (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Paul Pogba (Juventus) ~ Francja #Marco Verratti (PSG) ~ Francja #Luka Modrić (Real Madrid) ~ Chorwacja Ofensywni Pomocnicy: #Ronaldinho Gaúcho (Querétaro FC) ~ Brazylia #Oscar (Chelsea) ~ Brazylia #James Rodríguez (Real Madrid) ~ Kolumbia #Coutinho (Liverpool) ~ Brazylia #Marek Hamšík (Napoli) ~ Słowacja Prawi Skrzydłowi/Pomocnicy: #Lucas (PSG) ~ Brazylia #Willian (Chelsea) ~ Brazylia #Alexis Sánchez (Arsenal) ~ Chile #Theo Walcott (Arsenal) ~ Anglia #Joel Campbell (Villarreal) ~ Kostaryka Lewi Skrzydłowi/Pomocnicy: #Neymar Jr (FC Barcelona) ~ Brazylia #Eden Hazard (Chelsea) ~ Belgia #Koke (Atletico Madrid) ~ Hiszpania #Pedro (FC Barcelona) ~ Hiszpania #Memphis Depay (PSV) ~ Holandia Napastnicy: #Lionel Messi (FC Barcelona) ~ Argentyna #Clint Dempsey (Seattle Sounders) ~ Stany Zjednoczone #Zlatan Ibrahimović (PSG) ~ Szwecja #Robert Lewandowski (Bayern Monachium) ~ Polska #Luis Suárez (FC Barcelona) ~ Urugwaj